Naruto, una historia diferente
by Harrius95
Summary: esta historia se basa en el material original del manga con algunos cambios, se agregaran personages nuevos que ayudaran al desarrollo de naruto,
1. Capítulo 1

capítulo 1, el inicio de una nueva historia.

Era el 10 de octubre, se podía ver una multitud furiosa de aldeanos y ninjas alrededor de un niño rubio, el cual se refiere al suelo amarrado por unas cuerdas.

-Por favor déjenme ir, yo no he hecho nada malo, se suplicó por favor, - suplicaba el niño en el suelo.

-Un aldeano furioso le lanza una botella de vidrio la cual tiene un impacto en la espalda del niño, esto es por mi hija.-

-Otro aldeano usa una vara para golpear tu rostro, esto es por mis padres.-

-No he hecho nada, - gritaba el niño suplicando.

-Es hora de qué te demostró tu merecido demonio, - gritó un ninja para qué luego la gente empezó a golpear, el llovían puñetazo y las patadas por todas las partes, el niño solo estaba en el suelo resistiendo a todo lo que tengo que escuchar la voz de mujer a lo lejos.

**Fuuton, Shogekiha no Jutsu, estilo de viento Jutsu Técnica de la Onda de Choque** , un pequeño vendedor de aire impacta contra los aldeanos. Los 2 ninjas no estaban presentes ni de pie ni de canalizar ni de chakra a sus pies.

-Cómo te atreves maldita zorra, - dijo un ninja.

-Será mejor qué dejen a ese niño-.

-oh ¿qué harás? - Preguntó otro ninja.

-Oh se las verán conmigo.-

Uno de los ninjas comenzó a rei y le dijo a su compañero,

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Imposible, - fue lo que dijo un ninja.

-en ¿Dónde está? -, Se preguntaban el otro ninja.

-Estoy aquí, - se escuchó la voz de la chica y sus espaldas, ella colocó sus manos en la espalda de los shinobis y dice - **Futón, Shinkyoku no Jutsu, Estilo de viento, palma de Vacío** , - y ambos hombres salen volando a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban estrellándose con unos árboles quedando inconscientes.

Los aldeanos solo miraban con el miedo una forma en la que no había alcalde 20 años derrotando con la facilidad de uso a 2 años, ella se volteó y los miró a todos con el desprendimiento, los aldeanos no tiene el sentido de otra qué salir.

Ella se acerca en donde estaba el niño, se quedó horrorizada al ver su estado, tenía cortes profundos, vidrios incrustados en su espalda, moretones por todo su cuerpo, con mucho cuidado. hospital de la aldea.

-tranquilo, estarás bien, - le decía la chica al pequeño rubio, cada segundo qué pasaba su vista se hace más borrosa hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente.

-Odialos.-

una voz grave resonó en su cabeza confundiendo al niño.

-destruyelos.-

replicar la voz, antes de qué se puede dar cuenta de que se puede sentir el agua fría que le ha llegado a los tobillos, miró a su alrededor y tiene la posibilidad de ver las paredes de los ladrillos en lo que parece ser una alcantarilla.

-Mátalos a todos dijo-, la misma voz desconocida.

¿Qué es lo que realmente se puede hacer en silencio para ver si es qué la voz vuelve a aparecer.

-ellos son escoria, mátalos a todos-, dijo la voz.

¿Qué es la voz del túnel? ¿Cuál fue el momento? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo llegar? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que sería una gran zona cubierta, que se percató de qué aparentemente no se puede ver más allá de unos 3 metros a su alrededor, más allá de eso solo avia? ¿Qué hacer?Era muy fuerte, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? No, no había tenido un candado ni una cerradura, sino también qué hacer. se lo permitía.¿Qué es lo que sí o qué no? Lo que sí o qué no. Lo que sí.¿Qué es lo que sí o qué no? Lo que sí o qué no. Lo que sí.

-vaya, vaya conque mi carcelero se digna en venir a verme-, dijo la voz.

-El, quien eres? -, pregunto naruto a la voz.

-nisiquiera sabes quién o qué soy yo, bueno te diré yo soy un quien conocemos como kyubi, - dijo la voz despejando la oscuridad revelando a un gigante zorro de color naranja, con nueve colas, ojos de color rojo brillante el cual se ve Recostado detrás de los barrotes.

naruto de la impresión retrocedió a un par de pasos, luego de recuperar la composición en el zorro con mayor detalle

-quien, quien eres? - se reporta el niño nuevamente.

-ya te lo dije mocoso, soy el kyubi, el motivo por el cual te llamo demonio y tengo la intención de matarte-, respondió el zorro.

Naruto quedo perplejo ante esta revelación.

-¿Me odias? -, preguntó el zorro sacando a naruto de sus pensamientos.

-eh-, dijo un muy confundido naruto.

-estoy sellado en tu cuerpo, en cierta manera podríamos decir lo que somos uno mismo, por lo que todos en esta aldea te odian y te quieren ver muerto, - dijo el zorro.

-yo. yo no te odio-, dijo naruto.

-eh-, dijo el zorro confundido.

-tu atacaste la aldea hace tiempo, ¿verdad? -, pregunto naruto.

-si-, respondo sin más.

-y lo hiciste aproposito? -, pregunto naruto.

El zorro quedó en el silencio, recordando qué paso ese día, una sensación de libertad cada vez más grande, el sello qué lo aprisionaba, se vuelve más débil, pronto sería el momento de escapar de ese lugar, cuando el sello se rompió lo primero ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacer?

-obedeceme, obedeceme-, era lo que el zorro escuchaba dentro de su cabeza, esta sensación ya era la vía sentido en el pasado, pero no era posible, había pasado el tiempo desde aquel momento, era imposible qué esa persona aún era con la vida, los seres humanos no viven tanto, el resto estaba borroso, un combate con un sapo gigante, unas cadenas brillantes y un fuerte deseo de no ser siempre nuevo, actuado por un personaje que quiere ser una persona segura, pero aún no se ha cumplido ni mucho menos. Se quedó inmóvil y pensativo en lo que no se movió para nada.

-No lo hice por voluntad propia, un repugnante uchiha me controlo-, dijo el zorro.

naruto no estaba confundido ya qué si bien de la mayoría de los niños tanto civiles como herederos de clanes conocían la historia de cómo konoha había sido fundada, pero evidentemente naruto no la conocía.

-el es el líder del clan uchiha, el cual firme una alianza con el líder del clan senju, hashirama para crear lo que hoy se conoce como konoha-.

naruto aun estaba sin poder comprender lo que el zorro le dijo y lo que no conocía nada de eso, sino que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-No hay manera de que un hombre haya podido mantener con vida por tanto tiempo, más probable es que se trate de otro uchiha, todo es igual de desagradables-, dijo el zorro con desprecio.

-entonces no eres una persona mala, oh zorro en tu caso-, dijo naruto nervioso.

-qué-, dijo confundido el zorro.

-no atacó la aldea por la voluntad propia y por lo que parece en verdad, se prefiere ser libre antes que dedicarte a una venganza-, dijo Naruto.

el zorro estaba muy sorprendido, todo lo que el niño había sido dicho era verdad, él y mi aviar vivido lo suficiente como para saber qué venganza era una pérdida de tiempo y nunca se traduce en nada bueno. el zorro era muy pensativo sin duda en todo lo que se tenía vida de la vida nunca había sido visto de una manera de pensar de esa manera, todos lo que se conocía se afirmaba lo mismo que habian caido tarde o temprano, pero en cierta manera naruto le recordaba a alguien que Hace mucho tiempo qué murió y si también cometió algunos errores, pero no fue responsable de cómo desarrollar las cosas.

-Hay hay ti, tienes planeado vengarse o le guardas odio a los aldeanos por todo lo que has hecho- ?, preguntado el zorro.

-yo. yo lo único qué deseo es dejar de sufrir, ya me canse, me gustaría que alguien se preocupe por mi, alguien que me regale un abrazo, dijo naruto mirando el suelo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-sabes, no todos son tan malos, y en esta ocasión encontrarán qué te parece o te preocupes por ti, dijo el zorro.

-enserio? - pregunto naruto levantando su rostro del suelo.

El enorme zorro solo se asintió con la cabeza y con un fuerte bostezo mando a volar al pequeño niño.

-Naruto, finalmente tu deseo se hará realidad-, dijo el zorro acostándose y usando sus colas como una almohada.

Naruto empeso a despertar de un poco y pudo escuchar algunas voces a su alrededor.

-cuando crees qué despierte hermana-.

-cuantos años tendra-.

-No se, lo sabremos cuando despierte-.

cuando se recuperó por completo el conocimiento se dio cuenta qué no estaba en su casa, se dio cuenta de lo que no se puede hacer.

-dónde estoy? -, pregunto naruto.

-mira hermana, ya despertó-, dijo una niña de cabello corto de color negro, ojos negros y piel clara, usamos un pequeño vestido de color rosa, con unos zapatos de color rojo.

-¿Has encontrado bien? -, ¿has visto otro niño?

¿Qué es lo que se dice?

-tranquilo, no te esfuerces, aún tu cuerpo está muy lastimado-, dijo una chica de menos unos 20 años, tu cabello era castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos color negro, piel clara, vestía una camiseta de manga corta color Negro, pantalones y colores azul.

\- ¿Dime, Te has encontrado bien? -, pregunto la chica mayor.

-De mi parte todo el cuerpo, pero gracias por salvarme-, dijo Naruto.

-descuida, ahora estás a salvo de esa gente-, dice la chica mayor regalando una amable sonrisa.

-Ye niño cual es tu nombre? -, preguntó la niña pequeña.

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y hoy acabo de cumplir 5 años-.

-hola Naruto, yo me llamo Tomo Mori, y también acabo de cumplir 5 años-, dice la recién identificada Tomo.

-Yo me llamo Enrique Estrada y también acabo de cumplir 5 años, es un placer conocerte Naruto-, dice el recién identificado Enrique.

-bien, creo que solo yo falté por presentarme, me llamo Akane Hashimoto y tengo 17 años, me alegro de conocerte Naruto-, dice la recién identificada Akane.

-es un placer conocerlos a todos-, dijo Naruto cuando terminó la frase se oyó un fuerte gruñido qué provenía del estómago de Naruto.

-Disculpen, tengo un poco de hambre-, dijo Naruto apenado.

-¿Dede hace mucho que no viene? -, preguntó Akane.

-Desde ayer-, respondió Naruto.

-¿Yo Naruto, y tus padres? -, pregunto Tomo.

-No tengo padres-, dijo Naruto agachando su rostro.

-me doy un momento, salta a comprar algunas cosas para que podamos cenar-, dijo Akane.

-¿No habías comprado la despensa? -, preguntó Enrique.

-disculpen pero cuando regresaba a casa me topé con los atacantes de Naruto, mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y ataque a los aldeanos, y deje todas las compras en el suelo, así que tendré qué ir a comprar comida preparada, mañana compraremos más comida . Oye Naruto hay algo que te gustaria encontrar el día de hoy? - Preguntó Akane.

-Me gustaría ver un tazón de ramen-, dados de forma sencilla.

No se diga más, ahora regreso, dice Akane tomando el monedero qué estaba sobre una mesa y venta de la habitación.

-Yo Naruto tienes un bonito color de ojos-, dice tomo.

-crees qué son bonitos? -, pregunto naruto.

-Disculpen, me gusta tu color de ojos y cabello-, dice tomas regalando una sonrisa.

-Yo Naruto, ¿Te gustan los juegos? -, preguntó Enrique.

-si y mucho- responde Naruto.

Y Enrique saca un tablero con una serpiente y escaleras y se encuentra enfrente de Naruto, en donde los 3 niños se pusieron a jugar.

minutos más tarde, ya he regresado a un restaurante en el que he tenido que ir con sus hermanos, cuando en la casa se puede escuchar las risas de los niños. comenzó a colocar la comida qué había comprado.

¿Cómo está?

-Yo Naruto, no deberías correr de esa manera-, dice Akane.

-Ya me siento mejor, siempre me recupero rápido de las golpizas de los aldeanos-, dice Naruto.

En los pensamientos de akane, este niño no es como los demás, llegó a ser polvo y ahora está como si nada, tendré qué cuidarlo y qué no puede regresar a la calle.

-ya está la comida? -, preguntó Enrique.

-si, laven sus manos y vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe la comida-, dice Akane y los niños van al cuarto de baño en donde lavan sus manos, cuando terminaron con el comedor y encontraron una mesa llena de comida de todo tipo , panqueos, panecillos de carne, ramen, bolas de arroz, Naruto solo miraba maravillado por toda la comida qué estaba sobre la mesa.

-Y bien no vas a comer? - preguntó Akane.

-¿De verdad puedo comer? - pregunto Naruto.

-claro, siéntate en esta silla-, dice Akane ofreciéndole una silla a Naruto, un minuto más tarde, ella regresa con un banco de madera en el cual se encuentra un lado de Naruto.

-Bendiga lo que entre la barriga-, dice Akane y todos empezaron a corner.

Naruto comenzó con un plato de ramen.

-pero que aún tienen espacio para el postre? -, Akane.

-Aún hay más? -, informó Enrique.

-un cumpleaños no se puede acabar hasta no haber partido el pastel-, dice Akane de forma alegre.

-pero no hay pastel-, dice Tomo.

Un poco de sus bolsillos saca un color de color rojo y se desenrolla sobre la mesa, luego de un sello de mano se produce una pequeña explosión de humo, cuando se trata de niños y niñas de un pastel de chocolate blanco el cual tiene los frutos rojos en la parte superior, Akane coloca 3 páginas en la parte de arriba para luego encenderlas con un fósforo.

-Feliz cumpleaños niños, piden un deseo, recuerden qué tiene qué salir del corazón-, dice Akane de forma cálida.

Los niños después de unos segundos soplaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo Enrique, ¿cuál fue tu deseo? -, preguntó Tomo.

-mi deseo fue qué Naruto pudiera comer con nosotros todos los días- responde Enrique de manera alegre lo que sorprendió a Naruto ya qué nadie había pedido nada por el.

-¿Y qué fue tu deseo? -, preguntó Enrique a Tomo.

-Mi deseo fue que Naruto nunca había estado solo-, responde Tomo de manera sencilla.

-¿Qué fue tu deseo? -, preguntó Akane a Naruto.

-mi deseo. mi deseo es tener una familia, todos los días ver a los demás niños estar con sus padres y hermanos, y eso me llena de mucha tristeza, siempre me gustaría saber qué se siente estar con personas que se preocupan por ti, qué te den un abrazo, qué te regías por hacer algo malo, es lo que más deseo, una familia, responde naruto soltando unas lagrimas.

Averigüe su asiento y camine poniéndose enfrente de naruto en cual empezaba a llorar.

-ese es un muy lindo deseo de cumpleaños, como te dije si querías algo en el fondo de tu corazón, ente, ente, ente, en mi vida, en mi vida. hasta para regalar, y sabes qué es? -, preguntó Akane a Naruto.

-¿Quién es? -, pregunto Naruto.

-amor-, responde Akane de forma sencilla.

-¿amor? -, pregunto naruto.

-claro, es el amor, lo que más abunda en esta casa, y las formas de nuestra familia. ¿Por qué no? Mis amigos, comeremos cosas deliciosas, jugaremos todos los días, enseñaremos algunas técnicas y reiremos por estar alegres, ya basta de derramar. de esa sonrisa, qué dices Naruto, quisieras quedarte con nosotros? A los ojos de los ojos con los ojos con la cabeza.

Akane aprieta la mano de naruto con suavidad y se acerca en donde estaba ella y le da un abrazo cálido, el cual deja un naruto paralizado.

-Bienvenido a casa-, dice Akane de forma dulce.

Instantes después Tomo y Enrique se acercan y se unen al abrazo grupal.

-esto es un abrazo, es tan cálido-, decía Naruto respondiendo el gesto amable.

-Jamás estarás solo de nuevo, te lo prometo-, dijo Akane.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

La masacre del clan Uchiha.

Aldea de Konoha, eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, muchos de los habitantes se dirigían a sus hogares a descansar después de un largo día de trabajo, algunos otros lo ocupaban para cenar con sus familias y otros iban a las tabernas a beber con sus amigos, más alejado del centro de Konoha había una casa de gran tamaño pero muy dañada, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos, habia muchos hoyos en las paredes, las plantas estaban marchitas, al techo le faltaban algunas tejas y la pintura estaba muy dañada,

era una casa qué necesitaba muchas reparaciones, la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha decían qué era un desperdicio invertir en su reconstrucción, qué preferían demolerla y construir cualquier cosa.

Una chica de nombre Akane Hashimoto empezó a vivir en esa casa hace algunos años en compañía de 2 bebés, ella poco a poco ha ido reconstruyendo la casa, pero debido a qué no puede conseguir un trabajo fijo le a costado mucho más tiempo, ella estaba ganando algo de dinero haciendo encargos y favores a los aldeanos y también contaba con un apoyo económico por parte del hokage, no era mucho pero de algo servía, mientras se hacía de noche se podían ver las luces encendidas de aquella casa, en su interior el ambiente era muy alegre, ya qué aún seguían festejando el cumpleaños de los 3 niños, Naruto, Tomo y Enrique estaban jugando a quitarle unos cascabeles a Akane, pero les era imposible poder siquiera tocar uno, debido a la pequeña estatura de los niños a comparación del gran tamaño de Akane les era muy difícil.

_ya se cansaron niños?, Preguntó Akane la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ no se vale, eres muy alta para nosotros y siempre tienes los cascabeles sobre la cabeza , dice Tomo molesta.

_ no soy tan alta, mi estatura actual es de un metro con 78 centímetros, _dice Akane de forma sencilla.

_ esa es mucha altura para una mujer, _ dice Enrique.

_ si duermen bien, comen todos sus vegetales y hacen ejercicio puede ser qué sean iguales de altos qué yo o hasta un poco más , dice Akane.

_ entonces comeré muchos vegetales para ser igual de alta que la hermana Akane, _dice Tomo entusiasmada.

_ yo igual, _ dice Enrique con energía.

_ y tú también deberás de comerlos Naruto, estás muy delgado y eso no es correcto_ dice Akane.

_ avía días en los qué no comía nada, pero el señor qué vende ramen me regalaba un tazón para qué yo comiera algo, era una de las pocas personas qué no me hacía daño_ responde Naruto.

_ descuida, de ahora en adelante ya no pasarás hambre, prometo preparar comida deliciosa y nutritiva para qué crezcan grandes y fuertes_dice Akane con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Pero si no sabes cocinar_ responde Enrique.

Lo qué provoca qué Akane empezara a reír nerviosamente.

_ prometo que mejorare en la cocina, datte_ responde Akane.

_ que significa Datte?, pregunto Naruto.

_ no es nada, a veces digo Datte sin darme cuenta, responde Akane.

_ ya veo ttebayo, _ respondió Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ bien niños es hora de qué vayan a dormir, yo tengo qué salir a hacer algunas cosas, _dice Akane.

_a dónde vas?, _ preguntó Naruto.

_ la verdad no se, pero no tarda en llegar alguien a la casa, y por lo qué siento no debe de traer buenas noticias, _dice Akane soltando un suspiro.

_ crees qué sea por mi culpa?, _ preguntó Naruto.

_ no creo _ responde Akane.

_ ya no quiero regresar a la calle, ya no quiero estar solo, ya no lo soportaría, _ dice Naruto aferrándose a la pierna derecha de Akane.

_ descuida Naruto, ya no estarás solo, el qué intente hacerles algo a cualquiera de ustedes sentirá el peor dolor del mundo, no importa quien sea eso te lo aseguro, _ responde Akane regalándole un beso en la frente de Naruto.

_es hora de qué me vaya, no quiero qué se duerman tarde, mañana les enseñaré a cómo moldear su chakra para qué empiecen a realizar algunos jutsus básicos_.

Los 3 niños asienten y se dirigen a la recamara sin antes darle un abrazo a su hermana mayor.

Un anbu con máscara de cuervo se paró en la puerta principal de la casa de Akane, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta escuchó una voz qué venía del otro lado.

_ ya voy, deja me pongo mis zapatos _.

El anbu obedeció y esperó no más de un minuto, cuando la puerta al fin se abrió revela a una Akane con mirada muy seria.

_ acompáñame por favor, el hokage y el consejo quiere hablar contigo por el asunto de esta mañana_ responde el anbu.

_ya imagino de qué se trata el asunto, o no Itachi_ respondió Akane sin más.

_ lo qué sucedió esta mañana es importante, pero tengo un favor qué pedirte_ respondió el recién identificado Itachi.

_ que ocurre?, _ preguntó Akane en tono serio.

_ vayamos con el hokage, el te lo dirá_ respondió Itachi y empezaron a caminar con rumbo a la oficina del hokage.

Minutos más tarde Akane se encontraba parada en una amplia sala, justo enfrente a ella se encontraban algunos de los líderes de clanes más importantes, entre ellos estaban Hiashi Hyuga, líder del clan Hyuga, shikaku nara, líder del clan Nara, Shibi Aburame, líder del clan aburame, Choza Akimichi, líder del clan akimichi, Gaku Inuzuka líder del clan inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka líder del clan Yamanaka, también se encontraban presentes Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane y Danzo Shimura, solo faltaba fugaku uchiha para qué todo el consejo estuviera completo.

_ bien Akane sabes por qué estás aquí?_ pregunto hiruzen.

_ es para qué me aumenten el apoyo económico, no es haci?_ pregunto akane.

_esto no es un juego, asi qué comportate_ respondió Koharu en tono molesto.

_ esta mañana atacaste a unos civiles y a un par de ninjas verdad?_ pregunto hiruzen.

_si_ responde Akane en tono neutro.

_ cuando llegaste a esta aldea habías dicho qué no eras capaz de usar chakra, por qué mentiste?, _ preguntó hiruzen.

_ tenía planeado decirlo más adelante, hasta qué mis hermanos fueran mayores_dice Akane.

_ Akane cuando llegaste a la aldea habíamos hecho un trato, no sé si te acuerdas pero se te daría permiso de vivir en la aldea si decías toda la verdad sobre ti y de tu aldea, pero dado a los acontecimientos de esta mañana me veo obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto_ Dize hiruzen dándole una calada a su pipa.

_ hiruzen, deja qué yo me encargue de ella_ dice Danzo.

_ y qué propones Danzo?_ preguntó hiruzen anticipando lo qué diría Danzo.

_deja qué forme parte de raíz, ella es una Kunoichi muy fuerte, derrotó a 2 chunin con tan solo un golpe, sería un miembro invaluable_ dice Danzo el cual desprendía una aura que solo se puede describir como repugnante.

_ gracias por tu propuesta, pero yo seré el que tome esa decisión_ Dize hiruzen, lo qué provocó qué Danzo se molestara y mirada con desprecio a Akane, ella tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro lo qué irritó aún más a Danzo.

_ bien Akane, he decidido quitarte el apoyo económico qué te estado dando_ Dice hiruzen en tono autoritario.

_es una broma?_ preguntó Akane.

_ no es una broma, y debido a tus habilidades ninjas se te dará el puesto de chunin, ahora realizaras misiones para la aldea, y no serán misiones de rango C o B, serán misiones de rango A y S_ dice hiruzen.

_ usted está loco, no puede mandarme a misiones tan peligrosas, lo qué quieren es qué muera en una de esas misiones, no es así?, pregunto Akane apunto de explotar en rabia.

_es eso o ser exiliada de la aldea?_ preguntó hiruzen.

_ prefiero irme de la aldea con mis hermanos, este lugar está lleno de corrupción y odio_ dice Akane.

_ tú serías la única exiliada, a no tener las patrias potestad de tus hermanos ellos pasarían a un orfanato en donde serán criados hasta qué alguien decida adoptarlos_dice hiruzen.

Akane había quedado paralizada ya qué no esperaba que hiruzen tomará una decisión tan cruel, ella siempre se avía sentido agradecida por toda la ayuda qué avía recibido por parte del hokage, pero verlo actuar de esa manera, solo le provocaba un sentimiento de traición hacia ella.

Akane con su rostro tapado por la sombra de su cabello asiente con la cabeza_ está bien, me convertiré en chunin, pero no quiero qué se acerquen a mis hermanos o los mato_dice Akane apretando fuertemente sus puños provocando qué empezara a salir sangre de sus manos.

_si el consejo está de acuerdo levanten las manos_ dice hiruzen y cada uno de los miembros del consejo empezaron a alzar sus manos, el único qué no la alzó fue Danzo el cual aún seguía molesto pero satisfecho de cierta forma.

_ bien, con esto acabamos la junta, pueden retirarse, dice hiruzen y todos los presentes empezaron a salir de la sala dejando a hiruzen y Akane a solas.

_yo también me voy_ dice Akane aún mirando el suelo.

_ Akane, lo siento pero no tenía otra opción, era eso o qué te quitarán a tus hermanos, sé que los amas y sé que también estás cuidando a Naruto_ dice hiruzen.

_ usted cómo sabe eso?_ preguntó Akane prestando atención a lo qué diría el hokage.

_ yo se lo dije_ se oyó una voz a las espaldas de Akane.

_ Itachi,?_dice Akane sorprendida.

_ naruto corre peligro_ dice itachi en tono serio.

_a qué te refieres?_ pregunto Akane.

_ Akane , lo qué vas a escuchar se considera un secreto de rango S, pero dadas las circunstancias me veo obligado a decirte_ dice hiruzen en un tono serio.

Akane solo asiente con la cabeza prestando la mayor atención posible.

_ hace 5 años la aldea fue atacada por un enorme zorro conocido como Kyubi, el cuarto hokage tuvo una feroz lucha contra el zorro, para contener el inmenso poder tuvo qué sellarlo en un contenedor_ dice hiruzen.

_ y ese contenedor del qué hablamos es?_ pregunto Akane temiendo lo peor .

_es Naruto_ dice hiruzen.

_ por qué?_ preguntó Akane en tono molesto.

_solo se podía contener el poder del zorro encerrandolo en un recién nacido, y Naruto tuvo qué ser usado para contener lo_ dice hiruzen.

_ esa fue la estupidez más grande del mundo, encerrar una criatura de incalculable poder dentro de un bebé, eso sí fue estúpido, no sé imaginan todo el dolor y el sufrimiento qué ha estado viviendo el pobre de Naruto, si ese niño crece con resentimiento hacia la aldea ustedes tendran la culpa, el cuarto hokage fue un estúpido al hacer eso_dice Akane con mucho odio en su voz.

_ Akane tranquilízate, no puedo dejar qué te expreses de esa forma del cuarto hokage, el dió su vida para detener al Kyubi, merece nuestro respeto_ dice hiruzen.

_ qué les pasó a los padres de Naruto?_ preguntó Akane.

_ Fallecieron en el ataque_ dice hiruzen sin más.

_ maldición, y quién quiere lastimar a Naruto?_ pregunta Akane.

Itachi se acerca en dónde estaba hiruzen y Akane.

_ son los Uchihas_ respondió Itachi.

_ eh_ es lo único qué puede decir Akane, realmente había quedado paralizada por la noticia, ya qué era amiga muy cercana de algunos Uchihas y de la madre de Itachi.

_ mi padre fugaku está planeando realizar un golpe de estado, y planean usar el poder del zorro_ dice Itachi en tono serio.

_ y qué planean hacer?_ preguntó Akane.

_ emos intentado de todo pero nada a resultado, shizui tenía planeado usar el kotoamatsukami para detener el golpe, pero fue asesinado, dice Itachi.

_ itachi propuso qué el clan debería ser eliminado , dice hiruzen.

_ esa es una estúpida idea_ dice Akane mirando seriamente a ambos.

_es la única solución Akane, el clan Uchiha es muy peligroso, el hokage a tratado por años de tranquilizar las cosas, pero nada parece funcionar_ dice Itachi.

_ akane, se que es duro para ti y qué apenas eres una chunin oficial, pero necesitamos qué ayudes a Itachi a asesinar a todos los Uchihas_ dice hiruzen.

_ a todos, no puedo_dice Akane dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

_ claro qué puedes Akane, tienes una velocidad y fuerza realmente sorprendente, no pude ver cómo te movías aún usando mi Sharingan, además cuentas con un interesante doujutsu_ dice Itachi.

_no me digas qué viste mis ojos, _dice Akane preocupada.

Itachi solo asiente con la cabeza.

_ si es cierto qué dice Itachi no se te hará muy difícil enfrentar a los Uchihas rebeldes, _ dice hiruzen acercándose a Akane.

_nunca te he pedido nada antes, pero por favor ayúdame con esto, eres la única persona qué puede ayudarme en este momento, _ dice Itachi.

Akane se quedó parada reflexionando sobre lo qué llevaban platicando y recordó lo qué le había prometido a Naruto, que lo defendería sin importar quien o quienes fueran los atacantes.

_ está bien, hice una promesa y no pienso fallar, _dice Akane con una mirada de seriedad.

Hiruzen eh Itachi solo asienten con la cabeza y así dio inicio el plan para erradicar a los Uchihas.

Esa noche

La noche había llegado cuando la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y muchos se dirigían a casa para pasar la noche o estaban comenzando a disfrutar la vida nocturna de Konoha,

En los tejados del complejo Uchiha, dos figuras se levantaron mientras todos a su alrededor ni siquiera notaron que estaban allí Los 2 llevaban máscaras en sus caras que eran de porcelana blanca con varias marcas que representaban a un animal.

_Esto se siente muy raro _ Akane pensó qué ser un Anbu no era algo qué fuera de su agrado, incluso si solo era por una noche, ella había elegido una máscara de dragón blanco con rayas negras en honor a su antiguo clan.

_ Akane, perdón por pedirte esto, se qué muchos Uchihas son tus amigos_ dice Itachi el cual tenía una máscara de cuervo en su rostro.

_ terminemos con esto de una vez_dice Akane con una voz sin emoción.

Itachi solo asienten con la cabeza y dieron inicio a la misión.

Akane e Itachi corrieron por los tejados y vieron a tres Uchiha caminando juntos.

_ Esos son Yashiro, Inabi y Tekka, tres de los más grandes partidarios de mi padre,Dijo Itachi, Akane asintió y ambos comenzaron a prepararse.

Mientras los tres Uchiha caminaban a lo largo del camino, activaron su Sharingan y miraron hacia el techo en el que estaban parados. Sólo que no había nada allí cuando miraban.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, Itachi estaba frente a ellos y condujo un kunai a la garganta de Tekka y lo pateó en el suelo mientras sangraba en silencio.

_¡Traidor!_ Yashiro rugió antes de que una katana atravesara su pecho y su corazón. Miró a la hoja antes de que sus ojos rodaran en la parte posterior de su cabeza con lo último que vio fue la máscara anbu de akane.

Inabi sacó un kunai de su propia bolsa con su Sharingan que se encendió de ira y golpeó a Itachi. Sin embargo, Itachi lo esquivó fácilmente y sacó su tanto de su vaina. Giró y le quitó la cabeza a Inabi.

Con los tres Uchiha muertos, asintió con la cabeza, Akane quien rápidamente abrió algunos rollos de contención selló los cuerpos adentro. Una vez hecho esto, se trasladaron a su próximo objetivo.

"En esa casa." Dijo akane mientras los 2 atravesaban una pared con un sorprendido Uchiha a punto de cenar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Akane le había roto el cuello y lo había sellado en un rollo de almacenamiento en cuestión de segundos.

Así continuó durante los siguientes diez minutos, ya qué lo Uchihas no sabían lo qué estaba pasando. Con la ventaja de la sorpresa, Akane eh Itachi mataban a todo aquel qué se topaba. Ninguno había logrado luchar mucho y murieron en segundos.

Akane balancea su espada y decapitó la cabeza de uno de los Uchiha que intentó golpearla con una hoja tanto mientras Itachi usa su ataque de fuego Kajin para perforar el pecho y matar instantáneamente a su objetivo.

Al final de eso, Akane eh Itachi estaban cubiertos de sangre, caminaron en silencio por las calles ya que ambos sabían que para entonces la mayoría de los Uchihas habían sido asesinados.

Akane eh Itachi miraron el edificio frente a ellos, Lo qué significaba qué los padres de Itachi se encontraban adentro.

_ Akane, ve y revisa qué no quede nadie_ ordenó Itachi el cual empezó a caminar hacia la casa principal.

_ itachi_ fue lo qué pensó Akane, cuando estuvo apunto de retirarse del lugar pudo sentir un kunai dirigirse a ella, no le fue muy difícil bloquear el ataque con su katana, cuando se da la vuelta quedó sorprendida ya que la qué había lanzado el kunai se trataba de su amiga Izumi Uchiha, ella tenía su Sharingan activado y vestía su traje ninja de combate, hace poco tiempo qué ella se había graduado de la academia y Akane la había acompañado a su celebración ya qué los padres de Izumi habían muerto por el ataque del zorro hace 5 años.

_ por qué los has matado?_ gritó izumi al ver a la anbu llena de sangre,porque, qué hemos hecho para merecer esto _.

Akane solo estaba parada recordando los buenos momentos qué vivió a lado de la primera persona qué le brindó su amistad cuando recién llegó a la aldea, ahora ella se sentía como el ser más repugnante de todos, izumi al ver qué no se movía la enmascarada se abalanza sobre ella con sus dos kunais en ambas manos, Akane pudo reaccionar en el último momento esquivando el ataque de Izumi, ella trataba de conectar sus ataques pero le era imposible, la anbu no parecía esforzarse en lo más mínimo, al ver qué era inútil Izumi da un salto hacía atrás, katon goukakyuu no jutsu, estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego, una gran bola de fuego se dirige hacia donde estaba Akane ella traza una rápida secuencia de manos y dice,Doton: Doryūheki, estilo de tierra, jutsu pared de tierra, una gruesa pared sale del suelo bloqueando el ataque de izumi lo qué generó una gran cortina de humo negro, cuando la pared de tierra comenzó a desmoronarse Izumi aprovecha para salir desde el humo y conectó un fuerte derechazo al rostro del anbu lo qué provocó qué su máscara saliera volando, cuando Izumi mira el rostro del anbu quedó horrorizada, y no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás, _no puede ser, debe ser una broma, una horrible broma, dime qué no es cierto Akane, por favor_ suplicó Izumi al borde del llanto.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de Akane, lo único qué recibió fueron 2 kunais qué se enterraron en sus rodillas, Akane había lanzado los kunais, izumi cayó al suelo y soltó un grito de dolor, Akane se incorporó y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba tirada izumi, un charco de sangre se estaba formado debajo de ella, cada paso qué daba Akane aterraba más y más a izumi ya qué nunca antes había visto que Akane actuará de esa manera, ella siempre había Sido amable y amorosa con todos y en especial con ella, izumi trataba de escapar arrastrándose por el suelo pero para su desgracia cada vez qué avanzaba era una pulsación de dolor, los kunais habían atravesado el hueso de sus rodillas, cuando Akane estuvo Cerca de izumi ella trata de defenderse con el último kunai qué tenía, era un kunai personalizado qué le había regalado Akane, en la hoja decía mejores amigas hasta el fin, izumi balanceaba el kunai de un lado a otro tratando de evitar qué se acercara más pero al final fue inútil, Akane había sujetado su muñeca y solo se oye el sonido del crujir de los huesos, Akane le había roto la muñeca, izumi estaba en el suelo gritando del dolor, Akane se pone a un lado de ella y con lágrimas en los ojos le dice unas últimas palabras.

_ perdón izumi, fuiste lo mejor qué me pudo aver pasado, fuiste una gran amiga, desde el día qué llegue a la aldea me brindaste tu amistad, eso siempre lo atesorare_dice Akane con voz triste.

Akane recoge del suelo el kunai personalizado qué le había regalado a Izumi y Poco a poco empezó acercar el kunai a la garganta de izumi, ella con su otra mano detiene el kunai y mira con ojos llorosos el rostro de akane.

_ porque?_ pregunto izumi con una voz qué indicaba desesperación.

_ por qué le prometí qué nadie le haría daño_ dice akane y pone todo su peso sobre el kunai, clavandolo en la garganta de izumi, ella se retorció desesperadamente mientras sentía como la vida se le escapaba a cada segundo, Akane solo miraba con tristeza el dolor qué estaba sufriendo su amiga a la qué considero como una hermana, segundo a segundo izumi dejaba de forcejear hasta qué llegó al punto en el qué dejó de moverse por completo, izumi uchiha avia muerto.

dentro del complejo principal de los uchihas.

Itachi entró con calma, y se reunió con sus padres, ellos estaban arrodillados, mirando por la ventana y prestando atención a la luna.

Itachi se acercó y se detuvo justo detrás de sus padres.

_no quiero luchar a muerte contra mi hijo, entiendo de modo qué ahora estas con ellos, _ dice fugaku sin apartar la mirada de la luna.

padre, madre, yo_ dice itachi cuando fue interrumpido por su madre.

_ lo sabemos, itachi_ dice mikoto sin apartar la mirada de la luna.

_ itachi, haznos una última promesa. qué cuidaras de sasuke, Puede que no lo muestre, pero estoy orgulloso de ti, Itachi". _ dice fugaku.

detrás de la máscara Anbu de Itachi, una lágrima corrió por su rostro mientras su agarre en su tanto temblaba.

_ itachi, te amo_ dijo mikoto.

Tomando una respiración constante, calmando con su agarre en el tanto reafirmado, lo condujo hacia adelante decapitando a sus padres,.

Itachi sollozó cuando su aliento se volvió un poco irregular cuando miró la forma muerta de sus padres, pero se endureció. Él podría dejar salir su dolor más tarde.

cuando al fin acabó se dispuso a salir de la habitación dejando los cuerpos de sus padres, cuando salió al patio principal pudo ver a akane abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de izumi.

_ Akane, vamonos_ ordenó itachi lo cual akane hizo caso omiso.

_ no puedo dejarla, no aquí_dice akane llorando, ella estaba abrazando el cuerpo de su amiga, itachi se acercó en donde estaba akane y la mira directo a los ojos, al igual qué ella él estaba llorando, su alma estaba rota en esos momentos, akane lo mira y no le quedo otra opcion, dejó el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo y ambos se dispusieron a marcharse, mientras caminaban por las calles del complejo uchiha tuvieron la mala fortuna de toparse con sasuke, el recién acababa de llegar y se avia dado cuenta de lo qué avia sucedido, miró los cadáveres de todas las personas qué conocía, corrio y corrio por todos lados buscando algún sobreviviente pero no quedaba nadie, por la calle central miró a dos figuras cubiertas con sangre, una tenía una máscara de anbu con forma de dragón y el otro era su hermano itachi.

_ hermano, qué significa esto?_ pregunto sasuke.

nosotros matamos a todos los uchihas_ dice itachi.

_es mentira, tu jamas harias eso hermano, ella te manipulo para qué hicieras eso_ dice sasuke señalando a la anbu mujer.

_ actúe como tu hermano mayor, únicamente por una razón, solo para descubrir qué tan poderoso eras_ dice itachi lo cual impresionó a sasuke.

_ necesitaba encontrar un oponente digno para medir mis propias habilidades, y tu tienes ese potencial único, ya hice qué me odies, ahora tienes el deseo de vencerme y es por eso qué voy a permitir qué vivas, una vez todo es por mi propio beneficio como yo tu tal vez puedas ser uno de los pocos qué pueden usar el mangekyo sharingan, pero hay una condición, toma la vida de tu mejor amigo_ dice itachi en tono frío.

_no es cierto_ dice sasuke.

_ matalo como lo hice yo_ dice itachi.

_ osea qué si fuiste tu itachi, tú mataste a shisui ?_ pregunto sasuke.

_ así es, como crees qué pude obtener estos poderes_ dice itachi y empezó a caminar a lado contrario de donde estaba sasuke.

_ itachi espera_ se disponía sasuke a intentar detener a su hermano pero la ambu mujer se puso enfrente de él en cuestión de segundos, sasuke se sorprendió al ver la increíble velocidad qué ella poseía, pero él no pudo hacer nada ya qué recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte de ella, lo único qué pudo ver fueron unos penetrantes ojos amarillos con pupila rasgada, sasuke quedó inconsciente en el suelo mientras los anbus se marchaban del lugar. minutos más tarde estaban parados sobre el monte de los hokages.

_ itachi perdón, creo qué se me fue la mano con sasuke, _ dice akane arrepentida.

_ no te preocupes, lo unico qué te pido es qué lo protejas, no dejes qué le pase nada malo mientras no estoy_ suplico itachi.

_ haré todo lo qué pueda, aunque me aterra el dia qué se entere de qué yo te ayude a matar a los uchihas, el quiere venganza y no se si pueda evitar qué caiga por ese camino oscuro_dice akane mirando el suelo.

_se qué lo ayudaras al igual que a naruto, te lo encargo_ dice itachi el cual desaparece.

tiempo más tarde en la casa de akane.

ella había llegado a su casa la cual estaba muy tranquila, verificó qué sus hermanos estuvieran dormidos y así fue, los niños estaban acostados en un amplio futon, tomo estaba en la derecha, naruto estaba enmedio y enrique en la izquierda, akane solo los miraba con ternura, ella se dirige al cuarto de baño en donde se quita la ropa de anbu y la coloca en una bolsa de basura negra, jamás quería volver a ver esa ropa en toda su vida, se da un baño de agua caliente quitándose la sangre qué tenía encima de ella, cuando salió de la ducha se puso su pijama, un short corto de color azul, una blusa de tirante color rosa y sus pantuflas de gato, ella se dirige en donde estaban sus hermanos acostados y miro a naruto, ella comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas recordando todo lo qué avia vivido esta noche.

_ naruto, esto lo qué hice hoy lo hice por ti, esos ojos tuyos pude ver qué no te faltaba mucho para qué tu alma fuera quebrada por todo el dolor qué has tenido qué vivir, sacrificare cualquier cosa para mantenerlos a salvo_dice akane aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, se acostó en un espacio del futon y se quedó dormida al instante.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Un día en la academia.

Han pasado 7 años desde el día en qué Akane decidió adoptar a Naruto,

Ella actualmente se avía convertido en una jounin de élite debido a su increíble historial de misiones realizadas, actualmente era la ninja con más misiones de rango S en solitario registradas hasta el momento, con un total de 29 misiones de rango S, 36 de rango A, 32 misiones de rango B, Akane había logrado sobrevivir cada una de las misiones aunque no siempre podía salir bien librada de ellas, en muchas ocasiones estuvo apunto de perder la vida, pero gracias a su fuerte deseo de regresar a casa eso la impulsaba a darlo todo, actualmente ella se encontraba en su casa descansando ya qué el hokage le había dado un permiso especial porque tenía planeado reunirse con Akane más tarde.

Actualmente Naruto, Tomo y Enrique tenían la edad de 12 años, en los 7 años que han estado juntos habían logrado formar un fuerte lazo qué los hace inseparables, los 3 hermanos hacían todo tipo de cosas, gracias a los cuidados y el gran deseo de preparar comida nutritiva por parte de Akane, fue posible qué Naruto pudiera lograr salir de su desnutrición y ahora era un niño qué gozaba de buena salud, en su último chequeo médico qué se realizaron Akane tenía una estatura de un metro con 83 centímetros, Naruto medía un metro con 53 centímetros, tomo tenía una estatura de un metro con 50 centímetros y por último Enrique qué su estatura era de un metro con 45 centímetros debido a su pequeña estatura Enrique siempre era molestado por los demás niños.

Flashback.

en una ocasión cuando el trío de hermanos tenían 7 años Enrique había salido al baño pero para su mala suerte se había topado con los abusivos de otras clases.

_ miren a quien tenemos aquí, el hermano de aquel demonio,_ dice el chico más alto de los 3.

_ naruto no es ningún demonio,_ dice Enrique molesto.

_ mi padre dice qué es un demonio y qué tú hermana es una asesina,_ dice el otro niño qué era el más gordo.

_ para mi qué tu padre es un tonto,_ dice Enrique molesto.

_ nadie llama tonto a mi padre,_ dice el chico y le suelta un golpe qué conecta con el rostro de Enrique.

_ hay qué enseñarle buenos modales a este microbio,_ dice el último niño el cual era igual de alto qué sus compañeros, empezaron a patear a Enrique el cual se encontraba en el suelo intentando cubrir su rostro, de repente la puerta del baño se abre de golpe y entra Naruto el cual se abalanza sobre el chico gordo derribando lo, de inmediato Naruto se coloca sobre el chico y empieza a golpearlo directamente en el rostro, sus otros amigos intentaron quitar de encima a Naruto pero les era imposible hasta qué un maestro entra y con esfuerzo pudo separar a Naruto del chico gordo, el ya se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo bañado en sangre qué salía de su rostro.

Fin del flash back.

actualmente el trío de hermanos junto a todos sus compañeros de clases se encontraban en la academia ninja en la zona de combates, la cual se encontraba al aire libre, ya qué tenían qué presentar algunos exámenes para poder graduarse y convertirse en ninjas.

_ bien niños, para poder graduarse tienen qué presentar unos exámenes, iniciaremos con el examen de taijutsu,_ dice Iruka el cual es un hombre de tez morena, con el cabello castaño atado con una coleta, ojos negros, tiene una cicatriz qué se ubica en el puente de la nariz, En cuanto a su vestimenta, porta su uniforme de chunin y la bandana la lleva en la frente.

los chicos al escuchar qué el examen sería de taijutsu empezaron a quejarse, ya qué ninguno quería enfrentarse contra cierto rubio, naruto desde qué entró a la academia jamás pudo llevarse bien con los demás chicos debido al incidente de hace 7 años.

flashback.

el dia en qué naruto acababa de cumplir 5 años se dirigía al parque para jugar con los niños de su edad, cuando llegó encontró a Shikamaru,Kiba, Choji, Ino, Tenten y a sakura los cuales estaban parados en el centro del parque.

_ ya estoy aquí,_ dice naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual empezó a desaparecer cuando vio a shikamaru y ah kiba sacar unas cuerdas, chouji y sakura se abalanzaron sobre naruto tumbandolo en el suelo.

_ ¿qué están haciendo?,_ pregunto naruto con miedo.

kiba y shikamaru estaban terminando de atar las manos y pies de naruto, cuando terminaron los adultos empezaron a llegar.

_ bien hecho chicos, ahora pueden dejarnos el resto,_dice Hiashi Hyuga.

todos los chicos obedecieron y se retiraron del parque.

fin del flashback.

desde ese día naruto sentía un gran odio hacia todos los chicos de su clase, y hacia todos los adultos en especial a Hiashi Hyuga, y hacia todos los hyugas.

_ deacuerdo niños, cuando diga su nombre pasen al centro de la arena, el combate será de 3 minutos cada uno, oh hasta qué el adversario caiga al suelo, ¿entendido?,_ pregunto Iruka.

todos los niños asintieron y se prepararon para lo peor.

_ bien comencemos con shikamaru nara y enrique estrada, pasen al frente y al centro por favor,_ dice Iruka.

shikamaru y enrique hicieron caso y pasaron al centro de la arena, se colocaron en la pose de combate estándar de la academia.

_ bien, comiencen,_ grita iruka y enrique se lanza de frente en una rápida sucesión de golpes contra shikamaru, el cual tenía dificultades para esquivarlos, naruto miraba atento el combate de su hermano tratando de conseguir cualquier información, enrique estaba logrando hacer retroceder a shikamaru el cual solo lograba bloquear y esquivar con mucho esfuerzo.

_ vamos enrique acaba con esa escoria,_ grita tomo, lo que provoca qué enrique se distrajera, shikamaru aprovechó ese pequeño momento en donde salta por encima de Enrique y traza una serie de sellos de manos, Jutsu: Imitación de Sombra, Kagemane no Jutsu, atando la sombra de enrique con la suya.

_ !maldición¡,_ dice enrique el cual estaba paralizado por completo.

_ enrique no puede continuar, el ganador es shikamaru nara,_ dice iruka.

cuando shikamaru desactiva el jutsu ambos se acercan al centro de la arena y hacen el sello de reconciliación, después de eso enrique se dirige hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

_ ¿te encuentras bien?,_ pregunta naruto.

_ perdon no fue mi intención hacerte perder,_ dice tomo algo apenada.

_ no te preocupes, ya sabemos quien hubiera ganado,_ dice enrique regalando una sonrisa.

_ bien, los siguientes combatientes son Tomohisa mori y sakura haruno, _ dice iruka .

cuando tomo estubo apunto de caminar hacia el centro de la arena es detenida por naruto.

_ acaba con ella, _ dice naruto en voz alta.

todos los chicos al escuchar eso palidecieron ya qué tomo era bien conocida por su violenta forma de pelear al igual qué naruto, sakura estaba temblando de miedo, hubiera preferido pelear con cualquier otro chico de la academia, hasta hubiera preferido pelear contra enrique ya qué él era el más tranquilo de los 3.

_ claro hermano, no quedará nada de ella, _ dice tomo regalando una sonrisa a naruto.

_ disculpe profesor, no puedo pelear contra alguien más?,_ pregunto sakura con miedo.

_ descuida, si ella se llegara a excederse en este combate la detendré al instante, no tengas miedo estoy aquí para qué todos estén asalvo,_ dice iruka.

ambas chicas se colocaron en el centro de la arena, sakura estaba temblando de miedo ya qué tomo la estaba mirando con unos ojos qué demostraban un odio profundo hacia a ella..

_ bien chicas, comienzen, _ grita iruka.

sakura de inmediato tomo distancia y se coloco en la pose estándar de pelea de la academia, mientras tomo permanecía de pie en su lugar, tomo cerró su mano derecha en un puño el cual levanto y estiro su dedo indice.

_solo uno bastará,_ dice tomo con un tono de voz áspero.

lo qué preocupo a sakura, tomo se coloca en una pose de combate distinta a la qué le habían enseñado en la academia lo qué provocó el interés de más de uno.

_sakura no podrá contra eso, verdad?,_ preguntó Enrique en voz baja.

_ ella nunca tendrá oportunidad contra tomo,_ dijo Naruto.

Sakura al no poder aguantar la presión decide ir de frente contra tomo la cual seguía parada en su lugar con esa extraña pose de combate, Sakura lanzó un derechazo el cual tomo bloqueo con su codo, para luego conectar un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Sakura lo qué provocó qué se doblará del dolor para luego vomitar, todos los chicos miraban con miedo el rostro de tomo ya qué tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al igual qué Naruto.

_te dije que con una bastaría,_ dice tomo.

Sakura al no poder aguantar más el dolor se desmaya cayendo en el charco de su propio vómito, Iruka se acerca rápido para atenderla y de inmediato llama a otro maestro para qué llevarán a Sakura a la enfermería.

_sakura no puede pelear, la ganadora es Tomohisa,_ dice Iruka.

Tomo regresa a su lugar y le regala una sonrisa a naruto.

_ Bien hecho hermana,_dice naruto devolviendo la sonrisa.

_ no crees qué exageraste un poco? _ preguntó enrique.

_ no creo, y ya sabes qué pienso de toda esta bola de basura,_ dice tomo de manera seria.

_ continuemos con los combates, el proximo sera, veamos, uchiha sasuke contra naruto,_ dice iruka apartando la vista de su libreta

cuando las chicas escucharon qué sasuke seria el proximo en combatir todas lo empezaron a alabar.

_ vamos sasuke acaba con el,_ dice ino.

_ animo sasuke kun,_ dice una chica.

_ demuestra quien manda sasuke sama,_ dice otra chica.

a sasuke no le importaban los halagos de las qué se hacían llamar sus fan, el solo avanzó al centro de la arena esperando a su oponente.

_ enserio, tengo qué luchar contra sasuke?,_ preguntó naruto.

_ qué sucede, tienes miedo?,_ pregunto sasuke.

_ miedo de ti, hubiera preferido luchar contra alguien qué valiera la pena,_ dice naruto de forma sencilla.

_ qué acabas de decir?,_ preguntó sasuke .

_ lo que acabas de escuchar, no eres un rival decente,_ dice Naruto de manera sarcástica.

_ maldito,_ dice Sasuke furioso.

_ chicos ya basta, esto no es una pelea de cantina, compórtense o los repruebo a ambos,_ dice Iruka en tono serio.

_si, ya escuché,_ dice Naruto el cual se dirige al centro de la arena.

_ si llego a notar intenciones hostiles detendré el combate, entendieron?,_ preguntó Iruka.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto asintieron con la cabeza.

_ bien qué comience el combate,_ dice Iruka.

Al instante Sasuke empezó a lanzar una lluvia de puños y patadas contra Naruto, todas las chicas gritaban de emoción al ver a su ídolo pelear, Sasuke estaba logrando hacer retroceder a Naruto el cual tenía problemas al bloquear los ataques del Uchiha.

_a qué estará jugando Naruto?,_ preguntó Enrique.

_ te apuesto 3 dulces de avellanas a qué lo acabará en un solo movimiento, _ dice tomo.

_ te apuesto una de mis barras de chocolate de langosta a qué le saca sangre,_ dice Enrique.

_ que asco, pero trato echó,_ dice tomo.

Ambos hermanos se dieron la mano para cerrar la apuesta.

Sasuke seguía atacando a Naruto el cual muy apenas podía bloquear los ataques, en una pequeña abertura Sasuke aprovecho para conectar un golpe con la mano izquierda qué impactó de lleno en el rostro de Naruto.

_ qué no era un digno oponente?,_ preguntó Sasuke el cual tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Naruto el cual tenía el rostro de lado empezó a reír.

_ vaya, estaba equivocado de ti, creí qué tus golpes serían dignos de alguien qué se cree superior a todos, pero me equivoqué, golpeas peor qué una niña,_ dice Naruto.

_ qué acabas de decir?,_ preguntó Sasuke molesto.

sasuke no recibió ninguna respuesta de Naruto, en cambio recibió un fuerte derechazo en el rostro qué lo mandó a volar a unos cuantos metros.

_ ya me cansé de tener qué repetirte las cosas,_ dice Naruto dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

Iruka al igual qué las chicas qué apoyaban a Sasuke quedaron impresionados ya qué no esperaban qué el último Uchiha perdiera con tan solo un golpe.

En otro lado tomo estaba celebrando ya qué había ganado la apuesta.

_ espera, esto aún no sé a acabado,_ gritó Sasuke el cual estaba tratando de ponerse de pie.

_ vaya, aún puedes ponerte de pie, y eso qué no use toda mi fuerza,_ dice Naruto de forma simple.

_ vamos demonio, enséñame lo qué tienes,_ grita Sasuke con toda su fuerza.

_esto se pondrá feo,_ dice tomo.

Enrique solo asiente con la cabeza.

_ demonio. Me acabas de llamar demonio,_ dice Naruto el cual tenía parte de su rostro oscurecido por su cabello.

_ Sasuke no debes expresarte de esa manera,_ dice Iruka.

_ Sensei, el combate aún continúa verdad?,_ pregunto Naruto.

_si aún tienen un minuto,_ responde Iruka preocupado.

_ acabemos nuestro combate,_ dice Naruto adoptando una pose de batalla similar a la qué uso tomo.

_ por mi está bien,_ dice Sasuke el cual acababa de ponerse de pie, al igual qué Naruto estaba usando una pose de combate distinta a la estándar de la academia, el estaba usando el estilo de los Uchihas, el interceptor, ambos se miraron fijamente, Sasuke de nuevo fue el primero en atacar y vuelve a lanzar una lluvia de golpes y patadas, a comparación de antes Naruto lograba bloquear los ataques del Uchiha con suma facilidad, Naruto mentalmente estaba contando los segundos qué faltaban para qué terminara el combate, cuando solo faltaban 10 segundos comenzó su contra ataque, bloqueo una patada alta con su antebrazo izquierdo para luego golpear las costillas del Uchiha con su puño derecho, Sasuke al recibir el fuerte golpe se dobló del dolor, Naruto aprovecho para luego atacarlo con una ráfaga de golpes los cuales impactaron todo el cuerpo, faltando 2 segundos Naruto lanza una patada alta la cual conecto en el rostro de Sasuke rompiendo su nariz, el Uchiha cayó al suelo gritando del dolor, todas las chicas miraban preocupadas a su ídolo el cual se encontraba en el suelo sujetando su nariz, Iruka se acercó de inmediato para atender a Sasuke.

Naruto camino tranquilo hacia sus hermanos.

_ ayúdalo tomo, no quiero qué se ahogue con su sangre,_ dice Naruto.

Tomo asiente con la cabeza y se dirige hacia donde estaba Sasuke el cual seguía sujetando su nariz.

_tomo regresa a tu lugar, voy a llevarlo a la enfermería,_ ordenó Iruka.

Tomo lo ignoró por completo y se acerca al Uchiha.

_ dejame ver tu nariz,_ ordenó tomo.

_ déjame solo,_ grito el Uchiha.

_ si no la veo es posible que pierdas la nariz,_ dijo tomo en tono serio.

Sasuke tragó saliva y con mucho cuidado retiró sus manos de su rostro, él tenía la nariz de lado, todas las chicas qué vieron el rostro de Sasuke se desmayaron al momento.

Tomo coloca sus dedos pulgares en la nariz de Sasuke y con un fuerte movimiento acompañado de un crujido reacomodo su nariz. Sasuke no pudo evitar gritar del dolor pero tomo seguía ejerciendo presión para detener el sangrado, cuando vio qué ya no salia sangre tomo se levanta del suelo para dirigirse con sus hermanos.

_ oye tomo, como aprendiste hacer eso?,_ preguntó Iruka curioso.

_ ah usted qué le importa,_ dice tomo y se marcha del lugar.

Después del incidente de Sasuke los combates continuaron hasta finalizar, ese mismo día más tarde Iruka había, regresado al salón de clases con la mayoría de sus alumnos.

mañana continuaremos con los exámenes de graduación, me hubiera gustado haberlos terminado el día de hoy, pero por la ausencia de Sasuke y Sakura será qué los terminaremos mañana a primera hora, por mi parte sería todo, les recomiendo qué estudien sus jutsus, nos vemos,_ dice Iruka.

todos los chicos empezaron a guardar sus pertenencias para posteriormente salir del salón dejando al trío de hermanos al final.

_ ustedes 3 qué bueno qué se quedaron al final,_ dice Iruka en tono serio.

_ que ocurre sensei?,_ responde Enrique ya qué Naruto y tomo estaban ignorando por completo a Iruka.

_ ustedes 2 qué les pasa, no puedo creer la forma en la qué trataron a sus compañeros, Deberían ser más amables con ellos y con el resto de los aldeanos,_ dice Iruka.

_ ¡amable! Usted me está pidiendo qué sea amable con la gente qué me quería muerto, usted me está pidiendo qué sea amable con lo qué usted llama alumnos, por sí no sabe ellos me traicionaron, no puedo ser amable con nadie de esta aldea, espero qué por su bien tengan shinobis fuertes en el futuro, no se sabe qué pueda pasar,_ dice Naruto el cual tenía un brillo rojizo en los ojos.

Iruka había quedado paralizado ya qué las palabras de Naruto sonaron como una amenaza.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4.

Un nuevo equipo.

Después de las aburridas clases en la academia la mayoría de los chicos se dirigían a sus hogares, algunos otros se marchaban con sus amigos a explorar o entrenar, y algunas chicas seguían a cierto Uchiha el cual estaba de mal humor, el trío de hermanos caminaban por las calles de la aldea, pero siempre eran el centro de amenazas e insultos, ya estaban acostumbrados, el primer año fue muy duro ya qué de la noche a la mañana fueron los más odiados de la aldea, solo por adoptar a Naruto,

con el paso del tiempo fueron acostumbrándose, aunque había ocasiones en las qué Naruto no podía contener el enojo y se abalanzaba contra los aldeanos tratando de darles su merecido pero siempre era detenido por Akane, Después de clases al trío de hermanos les gusta visitar una pequeña casa de té qué se encuentra en las afueras del centro de la aldea, era uno de los lugares en donde no eran molestados por los aldeanos , la dueña es Aiko Fujioka, una mujer de unos 37 años de edad, de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, con los ojos oscuros y la nariz pequeña. Su cabello de tonalidad negro, es largo y liso. Siempre viste con una sencilla camisa de color café, una falda roja y un delantal de color negro.

_ buenas tardes señora Aiko,_ saludan los 3 hermanos al mismo tiempo.

(Nota del autor, Aiko Fujioka es un personaje creado por mi).

_ buenas tardes niños, cómo les fue en la academia?,_ preguntó Aiko.

_ qué le podemos decir, hoy realizamos un examen dattebayo, _ dice Naruto.

_ estoy segura de qué sacaran una nota excelente, les sirvo lo mismo de siempre?,_ pregunta Aiko.

El trío asiente y Aiko entra a la cocina para preparar los platillos favoritos de cada uno.

En la oficina del hokage.

Hiruzen en compañía de algunos jounin estaban terminando los últimos preparativos para la selección de equipos, cuando todo quedó en orden todos los presentes empezaron a salir de la habitación dejando solo a Hiruzen en compañía de Iruka el cual tenía un rostro de preocupación.

_ qué sucede Iruka, no te ves muy bien?,_ preguntó Hiruzen.

_ Hokage Sama, quiero informar algo de vital importancia,_ dijo Iruka ganando la atención del Hokage.

_ que ocurre Iruka?,_ pregunto Hiruzen.

_es sobre Naruto, en los combates de esta mañana, como lo digo,_ dice Iruka tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

_ dilo ya,_ ordenó Hiruzen.

_ creo qué peleó con intenciones de matar a Sasuke, al principio se dejó golpear para luego contraatacar con el doble de fuerza, si no fuera poco termino rompiendole la nariz,_dice Iruka preocupado por lo qué acababa de decir.

_ y qué hay de sus hermanos?,_ preguntó Hiruzen.

_ Naruto y Tomohisa son muy inteligentes, son muy hábiles en el control de chakra y sus habilidades en combate superan a los demás estudiantes, al mi parecer son unos genios, pero su carácter y temperamento es lo que afecta a toda la clase, los estudiantes les tienen miedo, y cuando yo quiero hablar con ellos siempre me ignoran y me faltan al respecto,_ dice Iruka.

_ y qué hay del otro?,_ preguntó Hiruzen.

_ Enrique a comparación de sus hermanos es pésimo en el control de chakra, pero lo compensa en el combate, nunca ha aprobado un solo examen y siempre se distrae, pero es el más amable de los 3,_ responde Iruka.

_ ya veo, y qué propones Iruka?,_ preguntó Hiruzen.

_ propongo que Naruto y Tomohisa no se gradúen debido a ese terrible comportamiento, hasta qué ellos aprendan a convivir con otros será el mejor momento para qué puedan graduarse, Enrique pudiera pero no le veo el caso qué solo sea bueno en combate si no podrá formular estrategias en medio de una misión real,_ dice Iruka.

_ entiendo tu preocupación,_ responde Hiruzen.

_ además ninguno de los jounin quieren ser el maestro de esos niños, eso los ponen en una situación bastante difícil,_ dice Iruka.

_ tienes razón, todos los jounin se negaron a ser su sensei, mañana tendrás qué decirles qué no podrán ser ninjas hasta qué un jounin los elija para ser su sensei,_ responde hiruzen dándole una calada a su pipa.

_si Hokage Sama, _ responde Iruka saliendo de la habitación, (maldición, en qué me habré metido).

Al día siguiente.

El trío de hermanos estaban preparando sus mochilas para partir a la academia en donde realizarán los últimos exámenes para convertirse en ninjas.

_ después de la graduación qué les parece si vamos a celebrar al ichiraku?,_ pregunto Akane.

_ es una gran idea,_ responde Naruto el cual se encontraba motivado.

_ finalmente seremos ninjas al igual qué la hermana Akane,_dice tomo la cual se encontraba muy emocionada.

_ hay qué irnos ya, espero qué mi sinta sea de color roja,_ dice Enrique.

_ animo chicos, los veré más tarde,_dice Akane y el trío de hermanos salen de la casa.

Minutos después todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban reunidos en su salón de clases, todos los chicos miraban con asombro la charola en donde se encontraban las bandas ninja.

_ Cuando diga su nombre den un paso adelante, el examen final evaluará su capacidad de transformación, deben adquirir el mayor parecido a la persona o objeto deseado,_ dice Iruka.

_ recuerden esforzarse chicos, ustedes son el futuro de la aldea,_ dice Mizuki, su pelo grisáceo que le llega hasta los hombros, con ojos negros, piel blanca, lleva el traje estándar de Konoha que es chaleco táctico, banda ninja y sandalias ninjas.

_ comenzamos con Sakura Haruno ,_ dice Iruka.

_ aquí voy,_ dice Sakura la cual se transforma en Iruka.

_ vaya, es una transformación increíble, por favor habla,_ ordenó Iruka, Sakura obedeció y empezó hablar.

_ quiero que estudien de la página 100 a la 115 de su libro de tácticas, y para mañana habrá examen,_ dice Sakura la cual seguía transformada en Iruka.

_ fue una gran imitación, el tono de voz hasta la forma de hablar fueron idénticos,_ dice Mizuki.

_ yo no hablo asi, en fin, Sakura si no te hubieras graduado estuvieras castigada, ten tu cinta, los que obtengan su cinta pueden salir del salón,_ dice Iruka.

Conforme Iruka nombraba a cada uno de los estudiantes Mizuki anotaba en su papeleta a todos los aprobados, habían pasado un par de horas y solo faltaban 3 bandas por entregar.

_ ya quiero pasar este examen para ir a celebrar al ichiraku ttebayo,_ dice Naruto entusiasmado.

Iruka no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario qué había hecho Naruto, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por lo qué tendría qué decirles al trío.

_ muchachos tengo que decirles algo, _ dice Iruka el cual parecía incómodo.

_ qué ocurre sensei?, _ preguntó Enrique el cual se mostraba impaciente por realizar el examen.

Iruka respiro lo más hondo posible y trato de buscar las mejores palabras.

_ ustedes 3 no pueden graduarse el día de hoy,_ dice Iruka.

La cara de felicidad del trío empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, no podían dar crédito a lo qué acababan de escuchar.

_ disculpe, no entendí lo que dijo Iruka,_ responde tomo.

_ no me llames por mi nombre, soy tu maestro y no debes faltar al respeto Tomohisa,_ dice Iruka molesto.

_ por que no nos podremos graduar?,_ preguntó Naruto molesto.

_ seré directo, ninguno de los jounin quiso ser su líder de equipo,_ dice Iruka.

_ pero porque?,_ preguntó tomo.

_ ninguno de los jounin se sienten cómodos siendo su líder, en estos momentos estarán en una lista de espera hasta qué alguien decida ser su líder de equipo, hasta entonces no podrán ser ninjas,_ dice Iruka.

_ Iruka no seas malo, ellos se han esforzado mucho para poder graduarse, debe de haber alguien qué pueda ser su líder,_ dice Mizuki.

_ Kakashi se ofreció pero el hokage ya lo había asignado a otro equipo,_ dice Iruka.

_ maldición, iré a ver al viejo,_ dice Naruto para luego salir del salón de clases.

_ espera Naruto,_ grita tomo para luego salir tras de él.

_ ustedes a dónde van,_ grita Iruka.

_ yo también me retiro, con su permiso,_ dice Enrique para luego salir del salón.

Afuera de la academia Akane estaba esperando sentada en un columpio qué estaba atado en la rama de un árbol, vestía una falda color crema qué le llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa holgada de color azul, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo.

Cuando Akane logro ver a Naruto y a Tomo salir corriendo de la academia, pudo ver en sus rostros la frustración y enojo.

_ niños sucede algo?,_ preguntó Akane la cual fue ignorada por Naruto y tomo, ellos continuaron corriendo con dirección a la oficina del hokage, por otro lado Enrique apenas venía saliendo de la academia de forma muy callada pero de igual manera se le podía ver la tristeza en su rostro, Akane al darse cuenta se acerca para preguntar lo qué estaba ocurriendo.

_ Enrique que paso aya dentro y por qué tus hermanos están actuando de esa forma?,_ preguntó Akane preocupada.

_ verás hermana,_ dice Enrique y le cuenta todo lo qué sucedió dentro del salón.

_ ahora regreso, _dice Akane en tono serio.

_ a dónde vas?, _ preguntó Enrique.

_ le voy a decir al Hokage de alguien qué puede ser su líder de equipo,_dice Akane para luego salir corriendo con rumbo a la oficina del hokage dejando atrás a Enrique.

_ espera, yo también voy,_ dice Enrique, pero cuando estuvo a punto de ir detrás de Akane escuchó una voz detrás de él.

_ qué bueno qué te encuentro,_ dice Mizuki el cual estaba saliendo de la academia.

_ qué pasa sensei?,_ preguntó Enrique.

_ me acaba de llegar un mensaje del hokage, dice qué para graduarse necesitas hacer un examen especial,_ dice Mizuki.

_ hay no, más exámenes escritos no,_ dice Enrique preocupado.

_ no es un examen escrito, es una prueba de recolección, como eres el qué tiene menor calificación en la pruebas teóricas, tendrás qué hacer un examen para tener créditos extras,_ dice Mizuki.

_ y si paso ese examen mis hermanos y yo seremos ninjas?,_ preguntó Enrique.

_claro, si lo pasas yo seré su líder de equipo, qué te parece,_ dice Mizuki.

_es fantástico, qué tengo qué hacer?,_ preguntó Enrique.

_ es muy fácil, _ dice Mizuki.

En otra parte de la aldea, era un poco más de medio día Naruto, tomo y Akane se encontraban en la resección tratando de hablar con el hokage, pero la recepcionista no se los permitía.

_ ya les dije por enésima vez qué el hokage no se encuentra en la oficina, está en una reunión con el consejo,_dice la chica de la resección.

_ entonces díganos en donde lo podremos encontrar,_ dice Naruto.

_ por enésima vez les digo qué no se en donde se encuentra, tal vez esté en uno de los complejos de algún clan importante, _ dice la recepcionista.

_ tenemos qué encontrar al viejo,_dice Akane para luego salir en compañía de Naruto y Tomo.

_ iniciemos en el complejo del clan Nara,_ dice tomo y en compañía empezaron la búsqueda del hokage.

habían pasado algunas horas desde qué comenzaron la búsqueda del hokage y ya era de noche, solo faltaban buscar en un lugar, el complejo del clan Hyuga, Naruto podía sentir como su sangre hervía de solo pensar en ver algún Hyuga, ya tenía suficiente con ser compañero de un Hyuga.

_ si quieres puedes buscar al Hokage en otra parte mientras nosotras vamos a buscarlo en la residencia Hyuga, _ dice Akane.

_ lo siento hermana, por más qué trato de superar lo qué pasó hace 7 años no puedo, tan solo ver algún Hyuga siento las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, _ dice Naruto.

_ puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, yo igual comparto el mismo sentimiento pero hay que ser mejores qué ellos,_dice Akane regalándole un beso en la frente, lo que provocó qué apareciera un rubor en el rostro de Naruto.

_ oigan, creo qué nos falta uno?,_ preguntó tomo.

_ es cierto, dónde están Enrique?,_ preguntó Naruto.

_ la última vez lo ví en la academia,_dice Akane.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de partir al complejo Hyuga una gran multitud de jounins se dirigían a la mansión Sarutobi.

_ qué está pasando?,_ pregunto Naruto.

De inmediato Mizuki aterriza enfrente de Akane.

_ Mizuki qué sucede?, _ preguntó Akane.

_ es terrible, Enrique entró a la mansión Sarutobi y robo el pergamino del primer Hokage,_ dice Mizuki el cual estaba muy alterado.

_ imposible, seguro qué fue el?,_ preguntó Akane.

_ si, además si no fuera poco atacó al Hokage, lo encontraron inconsciente en el suelo rodeado de sangre, _ dice Mizuki para luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

_no puedo creer qué Enrique hiciera algo tan malo,_ dice tomo preocupada.

imposible, hay qué encontrarlo antes qué ellos lo encuentren, tengo un mal presentimiento, _dice Naruto.

_ hay qué separarnos, si lo encuentran lancen rayos de color rojo al cielo, dice Akane.

_ entendido,_ dice tomo y Naruto al mismo tiempo para luego desaparecer.

En otro lugar en el bosque, Enrique estaba saltando de rama en rama con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ no puedo esperar a qué me entreguen mi banda, le cambiaré la cinta por una de color roja,_ dice Enrique para luego aterriza en el suelo.

_ me preguntó qué tipo de jutsus habrá en este pergamino. No creo qué le haga daño a nadie si miro uno o dos jutsus,_ dice Enrique para luego abrir el pergamino.

_ veamos, el primero es, jutsu clones de sombras, tal vez si lo combinó con ese otro jutsu pueda crear el mejor jutsu del mundo,_ dice Enrique para luego empezar a practicar.

Por otro lado naruto se encontraba en el bosque saltando de rama en rama.

_ demonios en donde se metió, no puedo dejar qué lo encuentren primero, necesito ayuda,_ dice Naruto para luego quedarse de pie en una rama, cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos y aparecer en lo qué parecía una enorme prisión.

_ Kurama necesito de tu ayuda, _ dice Naruto preocupado.

_ tranquilo, es el momento para qué uses esa técnica,_ dice Kurama.

Naruto sale de su espacio mental para luego sentarse en la rama del árbol en donde estaba parado, se coloca en pose de loto y con ayuda de Kurama empieza a aumentar todos los sentidos de Naruto, vista, olfato, oído, gusto, tacto, los aumentó de tal manera qué un sexto sentido empezaba a liberarse, se conocía como el sentido de percepción, algunos ninjas sensores lo poseían de forma natural, Naruto lo había practicado durante mucho tiempo en secreto con Kurama, él quería dominarlo para poder estar aún más contado con su familia, Naruto poco a poco empezaba a sentir las presencias de los pequeños animales que se encontraban en el área.

_ demonios Kurama no es suficiente,_ dice Naruto impaciente.

_solo concéntrate en sentir su chakra, ya lo has hecho antes,_ dice Kurama en la mente de Naruto.

_ lo sé, pero las veces qué lo eh intentado han sido distancias muy cortas, _ dice Naruto molesto.

_ vamos mocoso, se que podrás encontrar su chakra, solo debes controlar esa desesperación, _ dice Kurama.

Naruto respiro lo más profundo para poder tranquilizarse, poco a poco la ira y desesperación empezaron a desaparecer, debido a eso su campo de percepción empezó aumentar su rango, empezó a sentir un chakra qué le era muy familiar.

_ lo tengo Kurama, ya se en donde se encuentra, pero porque hay otros 2 con su mismo chakra, no entiendo?,_ preguntó Naruto.

_ una cosa a la vez, llama a tus hermanas y dirígete hacia dónde está el mocoso,_ dice Kurama.

Naruto obedeció y con un jutsu tipo raiton lanzó chispas rojas al cielo, cuando finalizó su jutsu, saco un kunai y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol, mientras lo hacía marcaba con una línea para qué sus hermanas lo pudieran localizar lo más pronto posible.

En lo más profundo del bosque Enrique se encontraba recostada en el suelo cubierto de polvo.

_ veo que estuviste entrenando?, _ preguntó Mizuki.

_ hay una gran variedad de jutsus pero solo pude aprender uno,_ dice Enrique el cual se estaba poniendo de pie.

_ felicidades por graduarte de la academia, deja que saque tu banda y la de tus hermanos, mañana tendremos qué reunirnos en el campo de entrenamiento,_ dice Mizuki el cual estaba buscando algo en su bolsa de herramientas ninja, Enrique por su lado estaba fantaseando con lo de ser un ninja al igual qué Akane, Mizuki al notar qué Enrique tenía la guardia baja, sacó un kunai y trato de apuñalar a Enrique en el cuello,

Desde las sombras del bosque, 4 kunais fueron lanzados clavándose en la espalda de Mizuki, soltó un grito de dolor para luego caer en el suelo, Enrique no sabía lo que estaba pasando y cuando puso más atención a su alrededor logro ver la sombra de Naruto.

_ que acabas de hacer?,_ preguntó Enrique alterado.

_ pude sentir sus intenciones asesinas, él solo te utilizo para qué robaras el pergamino,_ dice Naruto con voz seria.

_ es cierto?,_ preguntó Enrique sin dar crédito a lo qué acababa de escuchar.

_ maldición, si el demonio no hubiera llegado, me hubiera quedado con el pergamino,_ dice Mizuki el cual escupe sangre.

_ demonio. me acabas de llamar demonio?, _ preguntó Naruto.

_ es lo qué eres, un maldito demonio,_ dice Mizuki.

_ me da gusto qué pienses que soy un demonio, porque no me molestaría convertirme en uno, si eso significa proteger a las personas qué amo, _ dice Naruto y empieza a poner algo de peso en uno de los kunais qué estaba incrustado en la espalda de Mizuki.

_ya basta, Naruto, _ suplicó Enrique.

_ el casi me mata hace 7 años, es hora de que pague por eso,_ dice Naruto para luego arrancar el kunai de la espalda de Mizuki, lo qué provoca qué escupa una gran cantidad de sangre, con kunai en mano lo eleva sobre su cabeza, y con una mirada llena de odio apunta el kunai sobre el cuello de Mizuki, pero es detenido en el último momento.

_ no puedes manchar tus manos con la sangre de él, aún lo necesitamos vivo,_dice Akane la cual sujetaba el brazo de Naruto.

_ pero el,_ dice Naruto apretando los dientes.

_ lo sé, tengo unos amigos qué lo harán sufrir en la área de tortura e interrogación, si quieres podemos ir a ver,_dice Akane.

Naruto hace caso y deja caer el kunai a un lado de Mizuki el cual se encontraba inconsciente.

_ te encuentras bien Enrique?,_ preguntó Naruto.

_ lo siento, les di muchos problemas el día de hoy,_ responde Enrique apenado.

_ y vaya qué si, en qué estabas pensando?,_ preguntó Akane.

_ yo solo quería ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto y tomo, no me gusta verlos tristes y mucho menos enojados, creí que era una prueba para poder graduarnos y convertirnos en ninjas,_ dice Enrique.

_ tranquilo, no importa si hoy no somos ninjas, tal vez mañana lo seamos, ahora dame ese pergamino,_ dice tomo.

Enrique hace caso y le entrega el pergamino.

_ vayamos con el hokage, debe de estar preocupado por su pergamino,_dice Akane Akane..

_ solo dame un segundo,_ dice tomo la cual estaba copiando los jutsus del pergamino.

_ qué haces, no debemos mirar en su interior. Ninpo: Daijigoku no Jutsu (Técnica ninja: gran infierno), se oye bien, copialo y también el Bunshin Bakuha (gran explosión de replicas), copia los qué se vean más interesantes,_dice Akane, tomo obedece y empieza a transcribir los jutsus.

Esa misma noche en la mansión Sarutobi, hiruzen estaba colocando el pergamino del primer hokage en una caja fuerte qué se escondia detras de una gran pintura.

_me alegro qué pudieran recuperar el pergamino, nunca imaginé que mizuki tuvieras las intenciones de querer traicionar a la aldea, la división de tortura e interrogación realizará un vaciado de mente, sacaremos toda la información qué sea posible, por otro lado me alegro qué te encuentres bien enrique, si naruto no hubiera llegado a tiempo no sé qué pudiera haber pasado,_ dice hiruzen.

_ lo se, tengo un gran hermano,_ dice enrique mirando a naruto.

_ hokage, mis hermanos y yo queremos decirle algo,_ dice naruto.

_ so lo qué quieres decir, pero deja qué yo hable primero,_ dice hiruzen.

naruto, tomo y enrique cruzaron miradas y estaban a la espera de las palabras del hokage.

_ felicidades por convertirse en ninjas,_ dice hiruzen regalando una sonrisa.

el trío de hermanos no podían dar crédito a lo qué acababan de escuchar.

_ qué acaba de decir?,_ preguntó tomo.

_ lo qué acabas de escuchar Tomohisa, felicidades por haberse graduado de la academia, _ dice hiruzen sacando 3 bandas ninja de su túnica de hokage.

_ pero, no se supone qué no seriamos ninjas porque ninguno de los jounin quiso ser nuestro líder de equipo?,_ pregunto naruto.

_ kakashi se habia ofrecido para ser su líder, pero opte por alguien mejor,_ dice hiruzen.

_ alguien mejor qué kakashi, quien?,_ preguntó enrique.

_ no es obvio, akane será su líder de equipo, dice hiruzen, lo qué no solo sorprendió al trío de hermanos sino qué también akane qué se habia llevado la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

_ en, en, en serio seré yo su líder de equipo datte?,_ preguntó akane sorprendida.

_ claro, tu siempre fuiste la indicada, no imagino a nadie más qué guíe a tus hermanos, todas esas misiones qué has hecho fueron para qué ganarás la experiencia necesaria, ahora creo qué estas lista,_ dice hiruzen.

_ sera un gran honor ser la líder de equipo de estos niños, prometo guiarlos para qué sean unos increíbles ninjas,_dice akane en tono serio.

_ se qué ustedes 3 serán grandes en un futuro, espero grandes logros de su parte,_ dice hiruzen entregando una banda a cada uno de los hermanos.

_ finalmente somos ninjas, qué emoción, _ grita enrique lleno de júbilo.

_ y lo mejor qué la hermana akane será nuestra lider de equipo,_ dice tomo emocionada.

_ hay qué regresar a casa, mañana daremos inicio con una nueva página en nuestro libro de vida,_dice akane.

_ finalmente dará inicio nuestra historia como ninjas, hay qué dejar marca en este mundo,_ dice naruto.

Aiko (hija amada)Fujioka

Yumiko (niña arquera)Fujioka

Tomohisa (amistad eterna) Mori(bosque)

akane Hashimoto (junto al puente)


End file.
